Vanilla Ship Bingo
by wainwrightmolly
Summary: Vanilla Ship Bingo Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver's whole world turned black as he fell down from 100ft up in the air. He could do nothing to stop the bludger smashing him in the face and before he knew it, the impact had made him fall. Katie's heart stopped. She practically dropped the quaffle she was holding. She abandoned the game. Just like that. She threw the quaffle in a random direction and flew down to Oliver.

"Oliver! Olly..." She couldn't help it, her tears fell from her eyes and she choked out what little words she could. She loved Oliver. She did not want her first love going. She grabbed his hand and let the tears flow from her crystal blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Bell, but Oliver desperately needs some care in the hospital wing." Madame Pompfery interrupted her crying session.

"Let me go with him. Please." She looked up, her eyes still full of tears.

"Just this once." Madame Pompfery smiled as she placed Oliver on the stretcher. All Kate could do was sit and cry.

In the hospital wing, a bunch of medicines and potions went into Oliver's system and then, Madame Pompfery was gone. Katie sat there all weekend holding his hand and crying. Monday morning, she had to go. Lessons were calling and she did not want to get in trouble.

"Oliver," whispered Katie, "I want to tell you something. If I don't, I will be so mad at myself for not so I will. I love you. I always have. You make me happy and when I watched you fall. My whole world stopped turning. I just need to know if you are still going to be with me." She softly kissed him, a kiss tasting of salt and sadness.

She got up to leave.

"Katie?" She heard. She turned to find Oliver's eyes open.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Xenophilius Lovegood's eyes wandered and fell upon the gorgeous Pandora. The smartest, prettiest, kindest student at Hogwarts. To him at least. He quickly looked away, before her eyes looked away from her homework. Maybe today would be the day he introduced himself to her. Maybe not. After his five years at Hogwarts, he was still too shy.

Pandora looked up from her transfiguration homework to steal a glance at Xenophilius. She liked him. She would admit it any day of the week, but her friends would say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Technically she was. He wasn't the most handsome boy she had laid eyes on. He was different. She liked it. She slowly got up from her chair and approached him. She was usually fearless when it came to boys, but Xenophilius was different.

"Hello." She smiled slightly, sticking out her hand. "Oh. My name is Pandora by the way, but you can call me Panda." He cautiously shook it, his insides going absolutely crazy.

"Xenophilius. But call me Xeno." He smiled slightly, their arms still moving up and down till they came to a stop. It seemed like an age had passed before Pandora finally let go.

"I already knew that. Holy crap, that sounded weird." She sighed, laughing a little at her big mouth.

"It did. But I honestly do not mind." He smiled back.

"Well, bye Xeno. I hope we talk soon." She smiled before climbing up to the dorm.

Both teenagers left with their insides exploding from happiness.


	3. 43 the big reveal

"Hello beautiful." James smirked, kissing Lily's pale, freckled cheek. Lily tense up but then relaxed. She had obviously forgotten that she agreed to be James' girlfriend last night at the late hour of midnight.

"Hello handsome." She giggled slightly and turned to face him. "I honestly forgot that I was your girlfriend, to be honest."

"Well, so had I, considering you always said no when I asked you." James smiled, grabbing her hand carefully. He did not want to break his precious Lily Flower. To him, she was a fragile vase.

"Let's get breakfast." She tugged on his hand, gesturing towards the portrait hole.

They walked towards the great hall, their hands still wrapped around the others. Both stomachs were filed with butterflies, wondering how the students would react to their sudden relationship. Well, they were soon to find out.

As they entered the hall, it all went silent. Students gaped and stared at their locked hands. After thirty seconds of awkward silence, people started to cheer and clap. All the couple could do was blush as they quickly took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius patted James on the back. James suspected he was the one who led the cheer. They could not eat breakfast in peace. Many students came and congratulated them and then left.

"James. Kiss me." Lily whispered.

"You what?" He practically shouted.

"Do it. I just want you to kiss me. Please..." She looked up to him, a small smile on her face.

And he did. His kisses tasted like sweets from Honeydukes and mystery. And Lily could only want more of it. And until her death, she got more of them, but each time they got sweeter and sadder.


End file.
